Kingdom Hearts III (DKH)
Kingdom Hearts III is an upcoming game for the PlayStation 4 Xbox One that will conclude the Dark Seeker/Xehanort Saga. This version of the game includes material that DarKingdomHearts hopes to get in and was created in January 2015. Information regarding the game will change on this page with new content being revealed. Gameplay Kingdom Hearts III will have a similar combat style as Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, making use of the abilities that you must equip using AP points. Not much has been changed from the gameplay itself. There are a ton of new abilities that can be equipped by the playable characters in the game. The game will feature three story lines similar as how that have done that in Birth By Sleep. One story follows Sora, Donald and Goofy in the quest to search for the Key to Return Hearts as well as finding guardians of light. Riku and King Mickey form a team and will look for the previous keyblade wielders. The last party consists out of Kairi and Lea who have been send out by Yen Sid to practice their keyblade skills. Temporary playable characters are Ventus and Aqua who are the remaining two keyblade wielders to join the team. Roxas and Xion are playable at a certain point as well. Some of the keyblades now also have specific transformations. For example a new keyblade of Sora can turn into dual guns, as well as a huge cannon. Each character has a few unique keyblades that can do so. Every character also has its own special power. Sora can still use Drive Forms with the help of his partners. Riku can go into Dark Mode again, although Mickey has to be used for that. Kairi and Lea develop their power later on. Kairi can summon keyblades behind her back to fight with. Lea on the other hand can only switch between his keyblade and his chakrams. Ventus and Aqua keep their Command Styles and Shotlock. Plot With the new Keyblade War approaching, Xehanort wants to recreate the χ-blade to open Kingdom Hearts once again. He has gathered 13 Darknesses and wants to clash with 7 Heroes of Light. The protagonist have to stop Xehanort from creating the χ-blade. Sora, Donald and Goofy are tasked to search for the guardians of light while also looking for the Keyblade to Return Hearts. Riku and King Mickey take on the job to find the previous keyblade wielders Ventus and Aqua. Kairi and Lea are new keyblade wielders and have to gain more experience before they can battle the organization. Yen Sid sends them on a quest to find another of his apprentices that may be useful in the battle, although his whereabouts are completely unknown. The three teams travel across many worlds in order to complete their mission, and help the inhabitants of that world along the way. Worlds and Characters Summons Summons return again in Kingdom Hearts III this time being a mix between how they worked in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. The summons can be found inside Summon Gems that are somewhere in the universe. They still can be leveled up but don't have any limits anymore. They now just all have special attributes making them work similary as in Kingdom Hearts. Attraction Flow A new feature in Kingdom Hearts III is Attraction Flow. It is a branch of the Flowmotion used in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. When activated Sora can use on of the many attractions that are based on real life attractions from Disneyland. As they are in motion the area turns darker and the lights on the attractions are more visible. List of attractions: *Pirate Ship *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *Mad Tea Party *Matterhorn Bobsleds *Space Mountain *It's a Small World *Astro Orbiter *Tower of Terror